Mi Persona Favorita
by BravieT5
Summary: Tras una conversacion con Cyborg, a Chico Bestia se le ocurre una estupenda idea para ganar el corazon de su amada Raven. Un SongFic bastante peculiar.


_Hola chicos! Como verán este es mi primer SongFic! Y siempre quise hacer uno de estos. Así que tardare en actualizar por unos días los demás fics, por este y por otros oneshot's que tengo planeados para el futuro. _

_No lo se, siento que es muy diferente a los SongFics normales, pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra._

_Bien, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, los dejo leer!_

* * *

**P.D= Los Titanes, así como la canción que use aquí no me pertenecen.**

Chico Bestia se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la torre y un lugar como objetivo. En el de las habitaciones para ser exactos. Con una cinta gruesa sobre sus hombros que le ayudaba a sostener con mas firmeza una hermosa guitarra acústica con acabado color azul muy bien afinada,

Sudaba frio, en su cara se veía claramente la mezcla de temor y nerviosismo que aumentaba conforme se acercaba a ese lugar, que también era el caso de sus mejillas que poco a poco sentía como ardían con mas intensidad.

Pero ¿Que es lo que llevo a nuestro amigo verde a esta situación? Mejor volvamos al día en donde todo comenzó.

* * *

**.:Flashback:.**

-Aaaah...- Suspiraba Chico Bestia perdido en unos hermosos ojos amatista que se encontraban al otro lado de la habitación y ladeaban de izquierda a derecha concentrados en alguna lectura,

-No es por ser entrometido Bestita, pero ¿Cuándo le vas a decir que te gusta? Es increíble que todavía no se haya dado cuenta de que fantaseas con ella. Todos aquí ya lo sabemos.- Revelo Cyborg de golpe preparando el almuerzo. Con la noticia cayéndole a Chico Bestia como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Que soy tan obvio?- Pregunto Bestita bajando la mirada por un segundo y volviendo a admirar a Raven como si fuera una obra de arte.

-No, no... No es como si las repentinas miradas que le lanzas, las indirectas que le mandas y la baba que te esta saliendo ahora fueran una señal...- Hablo sarcásticamente Cy. -Además, tienes suerte de que aun no lo haya notado por estar encerrada en su pequeño mundo-

-Oye...- Limpiándose la baba con un guante de cocina de Cy. -De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ¿Y que se supone que haga? Ella me odia, lo único que puedo hacer es admirar su belleza y sufrir por que no la tengo conmigo.- Su mirada y su voz cambiaron a modo de tristeza, poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa y sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos. Sin apartar la vista de Raven.

-Por que no solo dices: "Hey Raven, he estado babeando por ti hace tiempo, ten un poco de compasión por mi y ven a tomar un helado con este enano que sufre por tu amor." Jajaja!- Tratando de Imitar la voz de Chico Bestia como forma de burla.

-Shh! Te va a escuchar.- Dijo preocupado notando que su amigo subía el tono de voz. -Y no es gracioso, además no es tan fácil como piensas. Ella es Raven... es una hermosa complicación...- Agrego con voz dulce.

A Cyborg le dio escalofrió solo de escuchar la melosidad con la que su amigo decía la ultima oración.

-Esta escuchando un audio libro, tiene audífonos puestos y creo que es lógico que no pueda escuchar nada... aaah, O sea que ¿No vas a intentar nada?-

-No... no por ahora...-

-Oh, ya entiendo, entonces quieres morir solo.-

-¿Que? ¡No! Solo que no estoy listo.-

-¿Y cuando estarás listo? ¿Cuándo Raven tenga una vida feliz junto a sus futuros hijos y/o futuro marido?-

-Si... digo, ¡No!-

-Pues empieza a actuar Romeo, por que eso... es solo el comienzo de tu sufrimiento.- Señalando a Raven quien sacaba su comunicador y leía un mensaje con una pequeña sonrisa. Cerro su libro, puso en pausa el audio libro y se fue de la habitación todavía con la sonrisa y con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-…¿Tu quien crees que sea? ¿Veloz? ¿KidFlash? O ¡Ya se! ¡Aqualad!- Gritaba Cyborg tratando de adivinar quien le había mandado el mensaje mientras el verdecito estaba mas rojito que verde de el coraje e ira que sentía en ese momento.

-¡Tengo que hacer algo, viejo! ¡No puedo dejar que MI Rae este con un perdedor como Aqualad! Tengo que idear un plan... algo que deje en vergüenza al sirenito en frente de ella...-

-Nunca dije que fuera Aqualad exactamente...-

-O tal vez no sea Aqualad exactamente, Sino que ¡Podría ser cualquiera! Perdería mucho tiempo en saber quien es... lo mejor es que haga quedar en vergüenza a todos los hombres que se le acerquen. Luego yo apareceré y seré todo un caballero. Así pensara que todos son unos inútiles comparados conmigo, nos casaremos y tendremos dos, hijos Jane y Darrell.- Dijo con voz soñadora ideando su perverso plan, hablando mas consigo mismo que con Cyborg.

-Ammh, ¿No seria mas conveniente que la conquistaras por ti solo?-

-...¡Ya se! La conquistare yo solito, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Soy un genio!- Exclamo ganándose una mirada asesina de su amigo robótico. -No hay otra hermosura igual a esta en todo el universo,- Refiriéndose a el. -Es entendible que quede rendida a mis pies... Pero, ¿Que puedo hacer para que le sangre la nariz y se arrastre hacia a mi diciendo que me desea?...- Poniendo su carita pensativa.

-Viejo... estas enfermo.-

-¡CALLATE MATA PASIONES! Necesito concentrarme...- Otra de sus caritas; que esta vez era de concentración, similar a la que usa para hacer sus necesidades. -¡Eso es!- Exclamo al encontrar una solución.

**.:Fin del Flashback:.**

* * *

Así que uniendo las piezas correctamente, Chico Bestia tiene planeado...

-**(**Una linda y genial canción para mi Rae, muy bien... Aquí vamos, ¡No lo vayas a arruinar estúpido! Ya sabes, estuvimos entrenando para esto toda la semana, ¡Simplemente no puedes fallar!**)- **Conversaba Bestita consigo mismo ya en frente de la puerta de Raven.

Medito por un rato la letra para no hacer el ridículo, se convirtió en mosca y paso por debajo de la puerta de Raven para asegurarse que ella estuviera allí, y por fin ya estaba listo para interpretar lo que había preparado desde hace una semana.

Acomodo la guitarra para tocarla con la mano derecha.

**(Desde este momento les recomiendo que escuchen "Mi Persona Favorita" de Rio Roma. En versión acústica o normal. Bueno... si quieren. x3)**

Empezó silbando una melodía y unos segundos después, la acompaño tocando la guitarra.

_Desde, el día en que te vi _

_Sentí como que, ya te conocía _

_Un minuto fue, suficiente y ya sentía quererte_

Desde adentro Raven leía tranquilamente en su cama cuando una voz conocida que al parecer cantaba acompañado de una melodía acústica, llamo su atención. Cerro su libro y escucho atentamente.

_Me encanta que seas tan ocurrente _

_De repente dices cosas que me vuelan la mente, simplemente _

_Pero siempre estas, presente _

_Aunque no pueda verte, _

-¿Chico Bestia?- Se pregunto en susurro y sintió como sus mejillas ligeramente se encendían. Se incorporo a la orilla de su cama y siguió escuchando.

_De locura casi estamos igual, _

_De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan _

_Y ya eres mi persona favorita, _

Raven no lo creía ¿Se la estaría cantando a ella? ¿O arriesgando su vida con Robin al cantársela a Starfire? Se levanto, se acercó a la puerta y trato de ver por una de la rendijas de esta, pero... no logro ver nada. No quería salir y encontrarse en una situación incomoda con el y Starfire. O tampoco salir y encontrarse con la mirada de el y perderse en ella mostrando su debilidad.

_Cada minuto a tu lado es genial _

_Y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial _

_Que ame mas que estar contigo,_

_Cada momento lo haces especial _

De todas maneras, Star lo habría rechazado ya que ella ama a Robin, y lo ultimo lo veía imposible... aunque era la opción mas lógica, pero ¿Ella? ¿Por que ella? Si siempre lo ha tratado como basura.

_Tu eres mi persona favorita _

_Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo _

_Es buen momento de decirte que te quiero _

_Te quiero, te quiero y siempre asi será..._

La mayor parte de ella decía: Sal, el te espera. Y otra parte menor decía: Quédate, tu no tienes nada que hacer ahí, y... la menor estaba ganando.

_Creo que por mas que pase y pase el tiempo _

_Aunque llueva o truene nunca pasara lo nuestro, _

_Al menos eso siento,_

Su brazo se extendió a donde estaba la pantalla táctil que abría y cerraba la puerta, sostuvo su mano ahí por unos segundos, luego la apartó y la puso en su pecho. Simplemente no sabia que hacer, pero la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro.

_De locura casi estamos igual _

_De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan _

_Y ya eres mi persona favorita _

_cada minuto a tu lado es genial _

_y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial _

_que ame mas que estar contigo,_

_Cada momento lo haces especial,_

Afuera, la esperanza del chico verde se agotaba poco a poco, pero solo una pizca se necesitaba para seguir insistiendo.

_Tu eres mi persona favorita _

_Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo _

_Es buen momento de decirte que te quiero _

_De decirte que te quiero,_

_**-**_**(**Vamos Raven, puedes mantenerlo bajo control, ¡Solo sal ahí cobarde!**)- **Se decía Raven mentalmente tratando de convencerse a si misma.

_Apareciste justamente _

_Cuando estaba listo para quererte _

_Que suerte como te fui a encontrar _

_Y ya eres mi persona favorita_

-**(**De acuerdo, aquí voy... No te decepciones si no es lo que tu piensas.**)- **Agrego, y como antes acerco su mano, la detuvo y por fin decidida, toco un botón y la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

Los ojos de Bestita se iluminaron.

_Cada minuto a tu lado es genial, _

_Y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial _

_Que ame mas que estar contigo _

_Cada momento lo haces especial,_

Raven dio un paso adelante tímidamente con la mirada en el suelo, volteo a ambos lados, y echo un vistazo por las orillas de sus ojos. Gracias a Azar, no había nadie, solo ellos dos, al principio se sintió aliviada pero ahora no podía apartar la vista del suelo ya que no quería encontrarse con la mirada del mutante.

_Tu eres mi persona favorita _

_Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo _

_Es buen momento decirte que te quiero _

_Te quiero ¡Te quiero! Y siempre asi será..._

_Y siempre asi será..._

Chico Bestia termino con un brillo especial en sus ojos, pero Raven todavia se encontraba hipnotizada por el suelo. El se acerco y con su mano levanto su rostro suavemente hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, lo que menos quería Raven.

Prácticamente era inevitable ya que Chico Bestia se acerco suficientemente para que su rostro estuviera a milímetros de el de Raven.

-...¿E-Es cierto lo que dices?- Pregunto Raven con su rostro color tomate debajo su capucha.

-Con mi alma, Rae...- Contesto el, casi en susurro.

-No me llames Rae.- Dicho esto, Chico Bestia instintivamente junto suavemente sus labios con los de ella. Empezó siendo un beso dulce, tierno y torpe, pero como es común en los instintos del chico, el deslizo su lengua entre sus labios queriendo abrirse paso a la boca de Raven. Ella al sentir esto...

-¡Iugh! ¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?!- Exclamo Raven separando bruscamente al chico de ella.

-Ah... ¡No lo se! ¡Lo vi en una película y suponí que así se hacia!-

-Como sea, es asqueroso.-

-...¿Pero te gusto?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije?!... Pero debo admitir que al principio fue... bastante agradable.- De nuevo encontrándose con el suelo.

-Bueno, ah... gracias. Y eso significa que somos... tu sabes... am...- Rascando su nuca.

-¿Pareja?-

-Amm, ¿Si? Jeje-

-¿Qué acaso no viniste e hiciste lo que hiciste por eso? ¡Claro que si, idiota!- Recuperando su color tomatito.

-Oh, ¿En serio? ¡Wow! ¡T-Te juro que no arrepentirás Rae! ¡Seré el mas cariñoso del mundo contigo y te traeré una rosa por día! Si quieres cinco o seis, o ¡Las que quieras amor!- Exclamo Bestita emocionado y arrodillándose frente a ella tomando su mano.

-...No exageres.- Hablo Raven monótonamente, todavía con el tono tomate maduro en su rostro.

-Por supuesto, perdóname no se volverá a repetir. Bueno, si me disculpas iré al... sanitario.- Dijo mientras le daba un torpe beso en la mejilla y se aleja rápidamente.

-…¡SI!- Se escucho a lo lejos, Raven rodo los ojos y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Volvió a su habitación, saco su comunicador y dio clic en "Mensaje de voz nuevo" y luego en "Grabar".

-Hey Star, siento haber dudado de lo que dijiste... Era verdad, gracias, pero para la proxima dejalo en mis manos ¿De acuerdo?-

-Como desees amiga Raven, ¡Pero fue tan romantico que el amigo Bestia ocultara sus sentimientos hacia ti! Me fue imposible ocultar esa tan maravillosa noticia.- Contesto Starfire desde su comunicador

-Te entiendo Star, pero te he dicho mil veces que no te metas en la vida privada de las personas, pero aun asi... agradezco que lo hayas hecho...-

-No hay de que, amiga. Puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea que se presente.-

_**Fin!**_

* * *

_¿Que les pareció? ¿kawaii? ¿Meh? ¿Pésimo? Cualquiera que sea su opinión déjenla con un hermoso review!_

_jaja, lo de "Mata pasiones" lo dijo una compañera de un grupo Robstar en Facebook x3_

_Ok, nos leemos luego y fue un placer haber escrito para ustedes. Chaíto!_


End file.
